


Celebrating Life

by HPFangirl71



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Nakedness, Old Age, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian will do anything to get out of celebrating his birthday... Written for the group dove_drabbles over at LJ . Based on a prompt found in a dove chocolate. This month's prompt is "Enjoy life. It is the greatest gift" but I tweaked it just a tad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Life

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains Slash Pairing... Do Not Flame Please!! Also this story totally ignores that debacle of a season finale. Brian is now turning 40 and the boys are still together. My first time writing in this fandom, so please don't hate. I hope I did the boys justice and hope everyone enjoys it. <3

  
A monthly prompt challenge community for all pairings and all fandoms  
where the prompts come from the messages on the inside of the wrappers of chocolate Dove candies!  
[](http://dove_drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)  


**Celebrating Life by HPFangirl71**

Brian slides his body slowly up the bed, his lips barely grazing against naked flesh. He stops when he reaches his boyfriend’s ass cheeks and slips his tongue up in between them. He feels Justin’s hole twitch in response as the rough pad of his tongue circles his clenching muscle. He pulls the boy’s cheeks apart so he can push even further into that warm inviting crevice. He hears Justin’s sleepy groan as he spreads his legs further apart, allowing Brian better access.

“Mm… good fucking morning!” Justin says with a satisfied moan as Brian continues to work magic between his thighs.

Brian smiles that cocky I know how good I am smile of his and then pulls himself upward to wrap his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Hey why’d you stop?” Justin whines.

“Who said anything about stopping?” Brian responds, letting his hand reach down Justin’s front to grasp at his already rock hard erection. 

His hand moves in swift sure strokes, bringing Justin close to the edge but without making him topple over just yet. Brian’s own member is equally hard as he presses forward in a teasing motion near Justin’s now wet opening.

“I thought maybe we could spend the whole day here, just the two of us.” Brian whispers into his boyfriend’s ear.

Justin lets out a soft chuckle, “Of course you did.”

Justin turns his body with sudden force and smacks Brian hard in the chest.

“Hey what the hell was that for?” Brian cries out.

“You know exactly what it’s for!” Justin yells as he begins pulling himself up out of the bed.

“Come on, you’re really going to get mad because I offered you sex!” 

Brian grabs at the blonde’s muscular thigh, pulling him back down upon the bed’s edge.

“I just can’t believe you’d use sex to get out of this party.” Justin murmurs, only half to himself.

“Well you know I don’t like celebrating my fucking birthday!” Brian dramatizes as he pulls himself to a sitting position in the middle of the bed, the sheet only half covering his still erect cock.

Justin turns to look at him and shakes his head back and forth in exasperation.

“I just don’t get it… I mean, what’s so bad about turning forty?”

“This is coming from a kid who hasn’t even reached thirty yet.” Brian says testily.

Justin gives him that just because I’m young doesn’t mean I’m stupid look and then slips himself onto Brian’s lap.

“I just don’t get it; you’re the one who’s always saying we should enjoy life. What better way than by celebrating your birthday?”

“Yeah well, enjoying life and celebrating my great demise are two totally different things.” Brian replies sarcastically, while refusing to look his still young and overly optimistic boyfriend in the eyes.

“That’s utter shit Brian and you know it.” Justin admonishes, “Considering what you went through with the cancer scare, I’d say you have a better reason than most to celebrate being god damn ALIVE.”

The gentle kisses he peppers down Brian’s jaw belie Justin’s ragged emotions. The tender display is what finally does Brian in. He’s still not completely convinced that celebrating his getting old is such a great way to enjoy life but anything to appease his blonde lover. This milestone seems important to Justin, who is now sitting naked and willing in his lap. 

Justin is after all, one of the greatest gifts that Brian Kinney has ever received in what he considers his fairly pathetic life. It’s something he has a hard time expressing to the younger man. The thought that he almost didn’t get to share this life with Justin is often chilling but it’s also something he doesn’t wish to discuss. So maybe instead, he can muddle through one lame-ass birthday party. After all, he thinks to himself as Justin begins devouring his cock, he _does_ have quite a lot to celebrate.


End file.
